A Lover's Dream
by Reeserella
Summary: When Nick has a realistic dream, he asks Ellis a question. Nick/Ellis Rated just for safety. One-Shot.


A/N: This is my first story on FanFiction. To be quite Frank, it's also not my best one. But whatever, it's the first story I typed on the computer, so let it be.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead 2 or it's characters, Valve does. I don't even own a copy of the game; I just like the game's story. The only thing I own is this story's plot.**

**Enjoy!**

A Lover's dream

"So there I was, walking back home from a day at work, and I had decided to stop by Keith's house since he had called in sick that day. Knocked on the door. No answer, so I let myself in, thinking he just probably couldn't get out of bed. Next thing I knew, I had hit Keith with a frying pan and was running for my life. That's when I found out about the infection."

Everybody looked at Ellis. Rochelle even had tears in her eyes. Nobody thought that Keith could have been infected; Ellis always talked about him as if he was invincible. Turns out he wasn't. Coach, Rochelle, Nick and Ellis were all in a saferoom, hopefully close to leaving this infernal place. The reason why Ellis was telling this story was because he was talking about Keith, and Nick blew up and asked out in anger why Ellis was always talking about him. So the young mechanic told the sad story of the last time he saw Keith.

"I guess I just wanted people to remember him from when he was alive…"

The mechanic broke into tears even if it wasn't the manly thing to do. In response to Ellis' reaction, Rochelle went to hug him, Coach closed his eyes Nick, being the jerk he is, stomped off mumbling, saying things like: "What a baby," and "I've been in worst and haven't cried."

After awhile, the gang decided to try and find food. Luckily enough, they were in a little grocery store, so they had a lot at they're disposal. Coach was in charge of drinks, Rochelle of the actual food. Nick and Ellis were on guard duty.

"Hey kid, I'm sorry," Nick said after a few minutes.

"For what?" Ellis replied, confused.

"For asking why you always talked about Keith," said the gambler, "I should have known it was going to hurt you."

"Nah, it's okay." replied the young adult, "You know what? I think it's actually lifted a weight off my chest."

"As in other words, relived?" asked the gambler.

"Yea, guess I never admitted that Keith was dead. It feels good to know that somebody else knows it too."

Just then, something unexpected happened; A Tank smashed the door without Nick or Ellis noticing. As soon as it entered, it hit Ellis right in the stomach and he was thrown onto the wall.

"Ellis!" Nick shouted.

But just as Nick shouted this, he also was thrown onto a wall.

Coach and Rochelle heard the noises. Acting on pure instinct, they grabbed they're guns, Coach with a hunting rifle, Rochelle with a shotgun, and ran to the next room. They arrived just in time to see a Tank hit Nick into a wall.

"This is some messed up shit we got ourselves into." Said Rochelle while she started to shoot the Tank.

"Damn right." Replied Coach.

Rochelle and Coach managed to defeat the Tank after awhile, but not without injuries. Rochelle had a pretty severe cut on her right arm, Coach managed to sprain his ankle.

Their injuries didn't matter now; Nick and Ellis were on the floor, unconscious.

The pair ran over to them to check their injuries. Ellis had a broken rib, and Nick's looked like spaghetti.

Nick woke up with a start. He saw Rochelle and Coach looking at him.

"_Wait a minute, where's Ellis?"_ Thought Nick.

Just as if Rochelle could read into Nick's mind she said: "Ellis is just over there, he's still unconscious."

Nick looked over to Ellis, and that's when he realized why he was always mad at him. He realized that he liked seeing Ellis weak, and he realized that he likes to see Ellis weak because he wants to protect him, because he loves him. Seeing him weak like this made him feel bad. He just wanted to hold the young man in his arms and protect him. He wanted to-

His train of thought was disturbed when another Tank came into the safe house and hit Rochelle and Coach. It killed them instantly.

"Ro! Coach!" Screamed Nick, but he knew there was nothing left to do.

Before the Tank could come back towards Nick, he went over to where Ellis lay. Thank God, he was awake.

"Nick, I need to tell you something important." Said the boy weakly.

"Anything" replied Nick.

"I never wanted to tell you before because I was afraid you'd hate me for it," said Ellis, " but since I know I will die soon I'm going to tell you now." The mechanic took a deep, but painful breath, due to his broken rib. "I love you."

The gambler couldn't believe his ears. Before he might have killed Ellis for saying that, but now, he just wished he could save him.

"Well, that makes two of us." Replied Nick.

Nick bent over and gave Ellis a soft, but loving kiss.

At that moment, the Tank noticed them and lifted his giant fists to give the killing blow.

Nick woke up with a start. He couldn't believe the dream he just had. It felt so real, and he knew he had the same feelings for Ellis. He looked around the room he was in. He was lying on a mattress, (if you could call it that, it looked more like a blanket) in a room that had graffiti written all over the walls. Good. He wasn't in the grocery store. He noticed Ellis lying right beside him. Deciding he wanted to know the truth, he woke Ellis up.

Making sure they were alone, he asked: "Ellis, I know now probably isn't the right time, but I need to know, do you love me? I need the truth."

Ellis, who was still tired, woke up when he heard those words. He looked up to see Nick's eyes, and he saw that he loved the young mechanic. With a small smile on his face, he replied:

"Yes, I love you Nick."

"Perfect." Replied the gambler.

That's when the two went into a passionate kiss, knowing there will be no more doubt.

End

**A/N: So wataya think? I would just love it if you would leave a review telling me what you think. Don't worry, I don't bite, I just type. :)**

**Until next time,**

**Reeserella**


End file.
